


These Hollow Bones

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Xemnas does not enjoy having a heart. His companions do not trust him.





	These Hollow Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot I wrote for a friend who has had the unfortunate realization that not only is Xemnas hot, he has *feelings*. Okay so maybe we're all a bit new to that last one. And yes there is a hint at zemyx in here. Enjoy!

    When he wakes, he feels nothing. The room he is in is blank. Stark white walls mock him. A lone mirror hangs next to the closed door.

    When he stands, he feels empty. Not hollow, as before. The feeling is one of wretched loss, of something that was there but is now gone.

    When he looks in the mirror, he feels shock. His eyes, once piercing gold, have become a pale, translucent purple. He has never known anyone with purple eyes. Xehanort did not have them. Ansem Seeker of Darkness did not have them. So who was he, to have such a strange color in his presence?

    His hair remains white. That, at least, is a comfort. He always did prefer that hair color to any of the others.

    Curious as to where he is, he tries the door handle. Unlocked. Perhaps no one has discovered him. The door opens to reveal a hallway he knows, but has never seen for himself. The dull reds and browns of the corridors lead him to rooms he remembers spending endless hours within…yet never has.

    Memories are a strange thing. He does not like them. He does not like the emotions they bring with them.

    He continues down stair case after stair case. The room he seeks is the one that will bring him the most trouble, yet he must alleviate this emptiness. The feeling of loss is becoming suffocating, taking the air from his lungs and threatening to send him cowering against the floor. That will not do. He has more dignity than that, even now.

    The laboratory is as massive and sterile as he remembers. This place he has been. This place holds a secret that no one should ever know. Not even the Master herself.

    Shouts of surprise and fear interrupt his overwhelmed staring at the expanse of the hangar, and he looks over at the computer hub to find that his companions have noticed him.

    The youngest with his blue hair obscuring half of his face is backing away toward a raised gurney. A shape moves on that gurney, clothed in white. The oldest steps forward, asserting his dominance over the group of researchers. Two others stand between the gurney and their leader—long blonde hair frames the face of a man who lusts for none other than his research, and a musician whose instrument is not to be found.

    “You! How is it that you are here? I was told Sora disposed of you.” Their leader asserts, words harsh and angry.

    He cannot help the chuckle that escapes him. Ansem has the wrong impression, Sora had done no such thing. Sora had damned him.

    “He must have been recompleted like the others. Curious, considering he never had a human life…”

    Ah, Even. Always thinking of the bigger picture. It made him an invaluable scientist.

    He takes a few steps toward the research team. He does not like the pinch of his heart as the younger ones flinch back a few steps of their own.

    “I do not know why I am alive. I did not choose it.” He speaks, answering both Ansem and Even.

    “We can fix that for ya.” The musician suggests.

    Another chuckle escapes him. Demyx is no warrior and it is so unlike him to bluff. He must have found something to care about enough to protect.

    “No, we could actually learn from this. If Xemnas was recompleted, that means that any Nobody has the potential to exist as a human, even without a previous life. It could mean that Sora’s—well, Roxas’—heart infected every one of us.” The blue-haired man lets his thoughts run from his mouth.

    That is one of Ienzo’s best qualities—he always thinks on his feet.

    “That does not mean I want him gallivanting around my castle. Call Dilan and Aeleus to escort him to the dungeon.” Ansem waves a hand toward Even, who taps something into the computer.

    Xemnas returns his attention to the hangar, memories that are not his own playing out like movies in his mind. He waits for Dilan and Aeleus, and does not protest or fight them as they take him out of the laboratory.

    At least he is no longer alone.


End file.
